


Howling in the Night

by EllaMariexoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Next Gen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Magic, Wolves, beasts - Freeform, fullmoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMariexoxo/pseuds/EllaMariexoxo
Summary: Teddy and Victoire explore the beasts within.WARNING: Adult Smut and suggestive tones.





	Howling in the Night

Teddy liked the way she combed her fingers through her long, strawberry blonde hair. The strands seemed to melt together before being tossed again by Victoire’s impatient hands. That’s the thing about the oldest Weasley girl, she never waited for anything. Teddy thought about that and wondered if he had the same lack of patience if he would have kissed her long before Kings Cross.

So he watched her laugh at Dominque’s playful jokes but he knew her eyes were burning through the space between them. Victoire had never been a frivolous girl, though she often received unwanted attention from those looking for it. Teddy had spent quite a few days brooding about what kind of attention she was receiving at Hogwarts now that he had left. Still, he sat in his godfathers living room feeling that attention and squirming under it. Often, she reserved the more carnal of her urges for the depths of darkness and he had been too willing to oblige her.

Harry chose that moment to take the seat next to him on the couch, a knowing look in his eyes. “You alright there Teddy?”

“I’m-“ he cleared his throat hearing how hoarse his voice came out. Damn she was doing that thing again. “I’m alright.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, his smirk barely contained. “Why don’t you take a minute outside before you start drooling.”

Teddy bristled, he had thought he was playing it rather cool. But the girl had wolf in her and the smell was both enticing and dangerous.

It was Christmas eve and while the invitation to stay had been given by his godparents he had politely declined. With the moon full in the sky he would not be good company to keep despite their knowledge and expertise. There was no reason to burden others with his wolfish temper and unruly behavior. He many not change fully into a wolf, but the urges warred within.

Tonight he barred the door, his hand firmly planted to block her entrance. “No.” he spit out, the hair on the back of his neck already raised.

Even without seeing her, he could imagine her seductive pout. Victoire was always more French than Veela when it came to using her power as a woman. “Don’t try me Lupin.”

Teddy thought that was a rather odd thing to say considering he was more werewolf than she. Both of their fathers had the curse of the moon, but while his was half, Bill’s was just a taste. Her father liked his meat rare and while he wasn’t pleasant to be around during the full moon, he didn’t change into a man-eating carnivore. Teddy knew that whatever blood flowed in her veins, it wasn’t enough to compare. That was why, despite all her bravado and gumption, he was not going to let her in tonight. It was nearing sundown and Teddy knew he needed to keep his resolve.

“You do not get to ignore me Teddy Lupin. Not after kissing me in front of the whole family.” She seethed, her hands resting on her hips in reproach.

“Merlins beard!” He half roared at her sudden appearance in the kitchen.

“You should really put an apparition charm on your place Theodore.”

Teddy frowned at the use of his full name. “And maybe you shouldn’t be barging into other people’s places.”

She shrugged as if the comment had been wasted in its efforts. “I'm hardly barging Teddy, you practically _begged_ me to come over.”

For a moment his mouth began to salivate, he thought he might be willing to beg for other things. There it was again, the carnal desire brewing beneath his skin. Grinding his teeth together he broke her gaze. “You know why you shouldn’t be here.”

“I know you shouldn’t be alone.” She contradicted, a sudden departure from the cool indifference.

He looked up then and almost whined at what he saw. Victoire had dropped her jacket along the back of his couch revealing a simple black dress that did nothing but stimulate his imagination. “I can’t control myself.”

Victoire sat firmly on his couch, her legs folding up underneath her. “I know.”

“I will only hurt you.” He warned.

Victoire pouted, “I'm a big girl Theodore, I can handle it. Don’t you think I know what its like?”

Teddy growled, the sound startling him, they were running out of time. “You are not a full werewolf.”

“No and neither are you.” She patted the cushion next to her.

Shaking his head Teddy leaned against the opposite wall, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. “Being part Veela is not the same.”

 “No, but I know what its like to crave dominance.” She smoothed her hair over her shoulder.

Teddy shuddered at the scent that wafted off of her.

“You think I’m stupid for coming, I know. But we’re both born predators Teddy.” She licked her lips, an uncharacteristic darkness rippling out. “Don’t treat me as if I’m the prey.”

They were losing light and fast. “Ill call for your father.”

Victoire frowned, “You wouldn’t _dare_.”

His hackles rose, “If it means keeping you out of harm’s way, I would dare.”

Victoire leaned towards him, her low chuckle breaking the stagnant air between them. “You do realize the moons effect on him? You call him now and we’re both be as good as dead.”

“Why would he want to hurt me-” He stopped talking as Victoire began to stand her hand slowly pushing the thin material off her shoulder. Before he could find the right words, she had already shimmed it down to her waste and then just a pile at her feet.

“Bloody hell Vic.”

Her scent was too much, the air too hot, the room too small and all those dreams he had been having were coming alive right in front of him.

“I’m tired of waiting for you to make the next move.” She took at step towards him. “I’m tired of trying to pretend that all I want are kisses.”

He had her pinned against the couch then, his nose dragging along her skin as he breathed her in. The soft skin of her body was pliable and soft as he began to grope along her edges.

Victoire whined at his touch, her silvery blonde hair rippling as she threw her head back. The simple black bra protested under his jerking hands but the latch eventually broke. He found her collarbone and licked along the lines. Salty, smooth skin and then he was sucking and biting but Victoire was not a spectator. Those icy blue eyes were back at him then, her hands tugging at his hair so he pulled back.

“I didn’t say you could bite.” She warned darkly.

He fully appreciated that his once innocent young crush was a fully developed woman and without any restraint, he was finding it harder and harder to follow any orders, even his own.

“Then bite back.” He growled.

Thank the gods he had a silencing charm on his flat or else the entire block might be banging on his door. He howled in pain as she threw him against the wall dipping low to work his belt loose and then he was standing in every aspect of the word.

Her mouth split into a grin he had never seen grace her face. The lines of her face had edges and her teeth looked sharper and when he grabbed her hair, he knew there was no going back. It wasn’t pretty, it wasn’t sweet and when he pushed her back against the couch, he almost pleaded for her to go one last time. This was too cold or god it was too hot. Too much everything and he had zero control.

When he shredded her underwear, she was the one to pull him in. She was the one that left bloody trails where her fingernails ripped along the flesh of his back. That was nothing compared to the scent of blood as he took something from her. Victoire maintained eye contact, a true pillager of his emotions. This wasn’t love but every thrust brought about the beginning of the end and he knew they would only find peace if they finished what they had started.

“If you apologize Lupin I swear Ill hex you.” Victoire put a hand over his mouth the next morning. She uttered a few spells and the apartment flew back together, the claw marks on the floor, couch and on each other’s backs smoothed and disappeared.

“Vic.” He said her name ruefully.

“I don’t regret it.” She took his chin in her hand, “I’m not afraid of you Teddy.”

“I’m afraid of you.” He told her honestly.

She laughed at that. “You should be.”

“Are you hurt?” He asked, ignoring the threatening look on her face.

“Sore, not hurt.” She amended.

“What am I going to do with you?” He scrubbed his hands over his face, still exhausted from the night before.

Victoire waved her wand and the room dimmed once more. “Good question Lupin, what will you do with me?”

In that moment he fully realized that the beast within was nothing compared to the one waiting to play.


End file.
